


I Got It

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem lets Yami sleep in, Atem takes care of Yugi, Baby Yugi, Cute, Gen, Love, M/M, Mama Yami, Mpreg, Oneshot, Tired Yami, Yugi is their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Atem decides to take care of Yugi as he lets Yami rest





	I Got It

Yami: *he sighs softly as he slowly starts to wake up. The sun was coming into the room as the curtains blew in with the wind. He snuggled back into the bed, not wanting to wake up yet as he feel so drained. Just as he started to doze off, his eyes opened wide as he sits up and looks at a baby crib but no baby* oh my God! *he gets up, grabbing his robe as he looks for his son* Yugi?!

Atem: *he grabs Yami, holding him close* whoa! What's with the yelling?

Yami: *he struggled in Atem's grip, near tears as he really doesn't know where Yugi is* I woke up and Yugi wasn't in his crib...

Atem: *he turned Yami around and kissed his head* relax love. I took him and got him fed. He's now playing with his toys. I thought you've been so stressed out with taking care of Yugi alone, I'd let you sleep in and I can take care of him for the day

Yami: *he leans into Atem, sighing heavily* idiot, at least tell me before you do this. I thought I lost him...

Atem: I know, I'm so sorry *he hugged Yami. Gently rocking him as he rubs his back*

Yami: *he kissed Atem, pulling away as he walks into the living room to see Yugi chewing on a cube of his. He smiled lightly as he picked up his son* I'm going to send your father to the Shadow Realm one of these days

Yugi: *he makes little gurgling sounds as he hugs his mommy*

Yami: *he nuzzled the little boy as he lightly bounces Yugi* I love you so much, Yugi

Atem: *he wraps his arms around Yami, kissing his neck* and we love you too

Yami: *he leans into Atem* yeah you do... *he kisses Yugi's head as Yugi lets out a little squeak*

*the end*


End file.
